


Keep Me Coming Back For More

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson and Dean Smith are invited to their high-school reunion and are both reluctant to go but could it be that there's a positive outcome to the dreary situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Coming Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've ever put online so I apologize because it sucks. Also, I suck at writing summaries so I... just... go easy on me, please? And please feel free to comment and all! I'd love that :3

Dean Smith arrived home, threw his bag on the floor, and proceeded to open the mail. Spam. Bill. Bill. Junk. Oh, what was this? He opened the white envelope from an address that looked familiar. He took a sharp inhale.  
“Fuck.” He muttered. The letter read “Fifteen year reunion dance”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few streets down, Sam Wesson entered his house. There was that same envelope.  
“Crap.” He said and threw the card on the closest surface possible.  
What on Earth did he want to go back there for? He had no high-school lover, his male crush was straight, and everyone had basically made fun of him for four years. There was nothing to look forward to.  
And what about Dean? Well, he could go back to rub his success in everyone’s face, but why? He had no friends, all the girls that he’d hooked up with hated him now and for what? Because if college had taught him one thing, it was that he was gay. But something compelled him to go back. And it appears that a similar something moved Sam as well.  
“It could be fun, could be…” Sam muttered to himself as he entered the building in his best dressed tux, the one he decided showed of his perfectly sculpted body, but honestly, what outfit didn’t outline that sexy figure?  
A few moments later, Dean walked through the door. He sighed one last time. It was too late to turn back. He fixed his tie and straightened his suit as he pushed open the door, looking as sharp as ever.  
For neither guy did heads turn nor gasps fill the air but they didn’t really feel that out of place. Sure, everyone was busy with everyone else but at least no one had mocked them yet. As Sam signed in with the woman at the front a female voice called him from behind.  
“Sam Wesson?” Shit. He knew he should’ve cut his hair.  
“H-Hi.” He said as he turned around. He didn’t recognize her at all but he soon learned, as he walked with her into the general area, that they’d had quite a few classes together throughout the years.  
Sam paid next to no mind to her though, she wasn’t a friend, it was obvious that she just had a major crush on him and it had never dissolved. Well, looks like she never got the memo. Her speech became garbled blur in his ears, however, as he spotted a tall, handsome man with short light brown hair at the refreshments table. He wasn’t quite so tall as himself but he had a well built body, Sam could tell from his back, and he was already dreaming about running his hands through that gorgeous hair as the man turned his face to the side and Sam got a good look at his glorious face.  
“Don’t you think so?” The girl asked at the end of her long ramble.  
“Uh-uh, yeah, sure. Well, it was nice talking to you, Betsy, I-I gotta go.” He started walking towards the dream man.  
“Becky!” She called out behind him.  
“Whatever.” he muttered. Not like he’d ever need that information.  
Sam sort of circled the man. How was he to approach him? For a few moments, Sam just eyed him carefully, pretending that he was just picking out a glass of liquor.  
“Hey.” It was the first thing that came out of Sam’s mouth. Besides, they went to the same school, didn’t they? It was safe to start casually.  
“Hey.” The man had a rough voice and Sam loved it. He could just imagine it whispering sweet nothings to him in bed at night; just from that one word.  
“Uhh, I-I don’t really remember you. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Dean. You?”  
“Sam.”  
“Well, nice to meet you.” He extended his right hand towards Sam’s for a proper greeting. In his head, Sam noted: strong and firm grip; the type of feel he loved in bed.  
“Uhh, you too.”  
“So what do you do for a living?” Dean was a very casual and carefree character. It eased Sam, made him a lot less nervous.  
“I, uh, I’m an IT tech. What about you?”  
“Manager at a business firm.” Sam nodded, what else could he say?  
As time passed without them saying anything, Sam grew anxious, he didn’t want Dean to walk away. But Dean was all quite the opposite. He was just analyzing Sam, and he liked what he was receiving. A strong, built man, with that long flowy hair that Dean would love to tug on. The way he chuckled really caught Dean’s attention. Oh, this IT tech was his new favorite thing.  
“You... okay there?” Asked Sam after a while.  
“Oh, uh, yeah. So, do you actually remember anybody from here?”  
“Not really. You?” Dean shook his head no. But goddamn, how badly it came back to bite him in the ass that he didn’t remember Sam.  
“But I kinda regret it,” Dean was beginning his flirting dialogue. “You seem like a nice guy.” Starting off easy, trying to see if Sam was even really into dudes.  
“Thanks, you too.” Replied Sam, his cheeks growing warm, even if he hadn’t known that that was how Dean had meant it.  
“So, uh, any high school sweethearts?” Sam chuckled.  
“Uh, not really. He turned out being hetero.” Dean nodded slowly. Sam was pretty outward about his sexuality. Especially if he was trying to get some.  
“So, so you’re gay?” Dean just had to make sure he hadn’t heard wrong.  
“Y-yeah.” Sam looked down at his cup as he swirled the blonde liquid.  
“Well, that makes two of us then.” When Sam looked up, Dean made sure the timing was perfect to shoot him a wink. He then walked over to a corner, where there were less people, now that the dancing was starting and urged Sam to follow.  
“So, if you don’t remember anyone, why’d you come here in the first place?”  
“ I don’t know, I guess I just, kinda felt like I had to.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” He said with a sly smile.  
“Same.” He responded with that signature wink.  
“I guess asking you to dance is out of the question?”  
“Yeah, not because of anyone else watching but I just don’t dance.”  
“Okay,” Said Sam and then he leaned in close to Dean’s ear. “Then can I invite you to go somewhere else?” His breath fanned out on Dean’s ear in the most sexual way possible and in that moment, he knew that he wanted to feel that all night. He reached up to return the sensual whisper.  
“As long as there’s a bed involved, I’d love to.” He one-upped Sam by quickly sliding his tongue across the shell of his ear.  
Sam held back a moan. He took Dean’s lead and left the building. Thank God he’d decided to go, it was the best idea he’d had in years. It took only a few minutes to decide that they’d go to Sam’s apartment, with the thought of what was going to be happening soon, neither man wanted to waste time deciding. The second Sam opened the door, Dean walked inside and was quickly pulled back into Sam as the door closed behind them. Their lips collided in such a short amount of time that Dean barely had a moment to take in what color his walls were.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you.” Said Sam, as he pulled away briefly.  
“Mmm, must’ve been quite a long half-hour there, huh?”  
“Shut up.” He responded as they both smiled.  
Their lips touched again as both jackets were removed by one another. Sam leaned forward a little. They took small steps together, not wanting to break their kiss. By the time they’d gotten to the bedroom, there was a trail of discarded clothing to follow. The only thing either man had on was their underwear. Dean took control and pushed Sam down onto the bed, never in his life had his bed felt more comfortable. Sam looked up at the man who was now on top of him. Goddamn, he’d picked a good one. Perfectly toned arms, a gorgeous chest, and his favorite, that V-shape that led to what he wanted most right now.  
Dean slid his body down on Sam’s. He began to kiss that chiseled jaw-line that seemed rather familiar to him now. Perhaps he had known him in high school. With every kiss he seemed to be closer to discovering Sam. He slid his tongue into the taller man’s mouth. He kissed passionately, afraid of even breathing during the kiss, afraid that he’d break his train of thought. His eyes suddenly shot open.  
“Sam!”  
“Y-yes, w-what, Dean?”  
“No, no… You’re Sam. As in Sam Wesson!”  
“Yes…” He said, dragging out the word until he suddenly realized, “Wait, I never told you my last name.”  
“Exactly, Sam, you don’t remember me?”  
“N-no, I’m sorry. I kind of erased everything from high school from my mind. I never wanted to remember.”  
“I’m Dean Smith,” Sam had no connection to the name. He kept a puzzled look. Dean sighed. “You were the kid who had this massive crush on me.” Sam’s eyes shot wide.  
“Oh-oh my… oh my God. Dean… but, I thought you were-”  
“Straight?”  
“Yeah, I mean, dude, I walked into you making out with this chick in the janitor’s closet.”  
“Yeah, was, Sam. I was. It was all just high school.”  
“Oh, God… so, wait. You remember me… why?”  
“I regretted it, Sam. Afterwards, I realized, you and I would’ve worked well together. But then, I began to forget you, I had to.”  
Sam had no words that could make Dean feel better. He knew Dean was upset, hurting, so instead he just kissed him. It was a much softer kiss, full of passion and emotion as Sam began to rediscover the kid he’d spent his high school years in love with. Dean kissed back lazily, beginning to feel slowly better, after all, they had each other now, didn’t they? Dean broke from the kiss, his lips getting caught in between Sam’s as he moved slowly.  
“I love you.” He whispered. It was barely audible but Sam heard it. It caught him by surprise, in all honesty, but he felt the same way, even after all these years.  
“I love you, too.” He responded in a similar tone.  
“I just wish I had known earlier.”  
“Shh…” Sam brought his lips back to Dean’s, calming the man once more. “Doesn’t matter, now you’re mine.”  
Dean smiled into the following kiss. Sam had no idea how often Dean spent his first year in college thinking about him, wishing that he hadn’t shoved him off when Sam blurted out his feelings. He was so full of bottled up regret, it followed him everywhere, even if it became numb throughout the years, it was still there. But now, Sam was making it all go away. He sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, making him forget his worries. The only sound he now heard was the one of his own involuntary moan. This was no longer just some one night hook-up, this was a moment of intimate, passionate rediscoveries.  
All of Dean’s past sorrow was being melted away as his body collided with Sam’s. The air was filled with libidinous sounds and lascivious touches. Sam’s hands traveled down Dean’s back, applying pressure to grind their bodies closer and closer together. Dean’s warm breath spread over Sam’s ear, along with those deep-voiced moans, which only lead to the increase of friction between both of their cocks. Dean’s underwear soon came off, Sam was eager for more, but Dean took his time. He gradually led a trail of kisses down the taller man’s body, removing his underwear with his teeth. Sam knew where this was going, and God how well of a turn it was taking. He’d never, ever imagined something like this would’ve happened with Mr. Perfect, not even in his sluttiest high-school dreams.  
Dean’s tongue worked wonders on Sam. His teeth slowly teasing the underside of his shaft, his tongue applying the perfect pressure all as he was being languidly intoxicated by the musk of Sam. Said man was currently in another world, goddamn, Dean was amazing at this. It had Sam moaning and letting loose curses like never before. He could barely even formulate Dean’s name in his thoughts, all he could say was broken up and not even full words.  
“Mmm, oh-oh, Dean…”  
It kept Dean going, kept his dick rising, for sure, made him feel wanted and needed as Sam’s hands tugged lightly on his short hair. He moved back up to Sam’s neck, leaving a little wet spot on the bed where his cock was just a few seconds ago. The hazel eyed man continued to moan as his lover knew just where to apply the perfect amount of pressure to his neck, flicking his tongue over that sensitive spot that ignited his stomach with a white-hot fire. And then Dean’s lips were back to Sam’s, their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies until the desire was too much.  
“Dean, Dean…” Sam breathed in between kisses. “Need you… now… please…”  
“Fuck…” Dean panted. Because begging was just too hot.  
Dean’s hands gingerly made their way down Sam’s body until they reached his crotch. He palmed him a few times but continued further. His finger traced the entrance of his hole a few times as he heard Sam whine for more. The taller man’s hands began to grip and claw at Dean as he teased his hole. Sam reached over and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer, he wanted Dean inside of him as soon as possible.  
Dean clicked the bottle open and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He carefully slid his middle finger into Sam. The hazel-eyed man winced and groaned as he rediscovered how amazing it was to feel a hand that wasn’t his own inside of him. His nails dug into Dean’s back once more, leaving little red moons as a trail, and Dean added yet another finger. Sam leaned up and pressed his forehead to Dean’s as both men breathed on each other in a voluptuous way. Their lips soon intertwined once more and nothing could break them apart. Well, nothing besides Dean’s addition of a final finger which caused Sam to open his mouth widely and moan.  
“Fuck…” Sam panted and breathed out. Dean’s fingers began to curl inside of him. “C’mon Dean… please… please, baby. Fuck…. Fuck me.” He was a mess, and Dean loved seeing him like that.  
“Beg harder.” He leaned down and whispered, it was the last thing that Sam was expecting to hear.  
“Please! Fuck… Dean… Mmm… c’mon, I need you. Fuck me, I wanna feel you inside me.”  
Dean took his free hand and pulled back Sam’s hair. He began to position himself as Sam was still blurting out unintelligible garble. He teased Sam, using his now freed right hand to guide his shaft around his entrance ring. He then slowly began to push inside, at a torturously slow speed, Sam could barely contain himself. His hands made their way to Dean’s lower back as he tried to push him in faster.  
“Please…” He would mumble. “Enough of the tease.”  
He pulled Dean down enough to bite his lip causing Dean to slam into Sam, balls-deep; he was working hard for his prize, huh? He began to thrust in a little faster at this point, much to Sam’s pleasure. The burn-stretch around his ass was all forgotten as Dean found his prostate and angled his thrusts perfectly to continuously hit it. Sam’s dick was basically pressed against his stomach at this point; he leaked broken strings of pearly white at a constant rate.  
“Shit, Dean, faster, harder!”  
“So vocal,” Dean mumbled. “I love it.”  
He tugged back Sam’s hair, allowing the ecstasy of slight pain to travel straight down to his full, hard cock. He pounded in as quickly as he could now; they were both reaching their climax. Dean reached down with one hand and began to jerk Sam off. He yelled out Dean’s name a few more times along with a groan or two before he lost himself and came all over both himself and Dean. As he felt Sam’s walls clench around him and his nails dig into his back one final time, he lost his load as well, delivering it into Sam.  
Dean collapsed next to Sam as the latter grabbed a few tissues and cleaned the slight mess up. He threw the napkin into the trash next to the bed while tossing the blanket over both of them. They kissed softly again, turning the sexual passion into a romantic one.  
“I’ve missed you.” Whispered Dean.  
“I’m glad I found you again.” He responded as he locked hands with his long-lost partner and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
